dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryuki
Ryuki (琉香, Ryūki) is a low-class Saiyan and an Elite Time Patroller of the Time Patrol organization. 'Front Information' An elite warrior of the Time Patroller organization, Ryuki comes from a mysterious world of Earth of unknown origins. 'Biography' Backstory Ryuki is born as a low-class Saiyans well as parented by two other Saiyans. He hails from a timeline where Earth's Z-Fighters/heroes aren't present, and only a few major heroes of Saiyan, Namekian, and human origin live. (W.I.P) 'Personality' Ryuki is a generally happy person. He deeply cares for others feelings and well-being, and always wants to help out those who cannot protect themselves. He has a deep, bold serious side to his characteristics. It can eventually become dreaded anger (if it gets to that point) and can be exerted strongly through his personality. He has an eternally heroic heart that will come to others when they need it. His inner emotions are the driving skill to his willpower and become stronger if his willpower is expressed. He wants to connect with others, especially other Time Patrollers as well, believing that connections are a very important key core of life. Like most Saiyans, and very similar to Goku, Ryuki loves the thrill of combat and absolutely enjoys becoming stronger. He tries his best to stay away from the darker aspects of power and skills, as one of his foes have mentioned that power equals absolute dominance, and someone will eventually turn evil because of wanting power. Ryuki believes not all power is evil, and that power can be used for truly any desire, but Ryuki chooses it for the good of people. Ryuki tries to avoid relationships with obvious sexual interpretation and considers mutual relationships more important - even though he tries to avoid those too. 'Physical Appearance' Ryuki is a full blooded Saiyan who stands at 5'11. He weighs 156 pounds. He has short, bowl-shaped spiky sharp hair that is black, although it appears to be brown most of the time like Vegito, and in some instances Vegeta. The same color and instances go for his eyebrows as well. His skin is naturally light, although he's received a tan which makes him have tanned Caucasian-like skin. His eye color is black. Ryuki usually has perfect white teeth. He has a confident and charming smile that welcomes others. 'Clothing' Primary Outfit Ryuki wears an orange gi that is similar to Goku's Whis gi. There are black flames that appear from down to the area of his heart all the way down to his legs, as there are also slight patches of orange onto the area of his legs. There are dark scarlet outlines over the flames. Ryuki also wears a black undershirt under his gi. A kanji is present on his heart, which is in a white circle with a black outline, reading dragon soul (龍魂, Doragon Tamashii, Dragon Soul). Ryuki wears boots largely similar to Future Trunks' boots, as their primary color is a deep black, with their secondary color being a bright white and scarlet. Secondary Outfits Time Patroller Outfit: When in a Time Patroller guise, Ryuki wears a deep black leather trench coat, with his Dragon Sword almost always there under his Time Patroller guise. 'Items' Clothing - Ryuki has multiple outfits of clothing. His primary outfit is described above. Senzu beans - Occasionally, Ryuki carries senzu beans around. Capsules - Ryuki often has multiple capsules. Food Capsules - Ryuki has multiple capsules that carry foods. Dragon Radar '''- Ryuki always has a Dragon Radar and uses it when he is trying to locate the Dragon Balls. '''Power Pole - Ryuki has his own replica of the Power Pole, although he doesn't appear to use it as much, only using it a few times. 'Techniques' W.I.P 'Transformations' Pseudo Super Saiyan As a Pseudo Super Saiyan, Ryuki's eyes and pupils are no longer visible - and are now pure white. His body bulks up slightly, and his hair almost shoots upwards and is consistently flowing back and forth. His skin color has a very strong, yellow hue to it. He has a red tint in his hair and obtains a surge of bright yellow aura. After gaining the proper emotional output to transform, the Pseudo Super Saiyan transformation properly matured into the Super Saiyan transformation. Super Saiyan As a Super Saiyan, Ryuki's bowl-shaped, black spiky hair flows upwards in a style very similar to Goku's hair when he turns Super Saiyan, albeit appears smaller. His hair and eyebrows turn a golden-yellow and his eyes turn a shining turquoise green. His outfit becomes lightened somewhat, with a yellow hue to all of his clothing. He is surrounded in a shining, radiating and calm Super Saiyan aura that flows beautifully upwards. His tanned skin color lightens up as well. Ryuki gains a slight muscle increase when accessed in this form. When the aura is not present, his hair turns a yellowish-white, and stops flowing, and remains in a still position. The lighting around his clothes is still present. After mastering the Super Saiyan transformation, it was upgraded into Super Saiyan Full Power. Super Saiyan Full Power Ryuki eventually mastered the Super Saiyan transformation, as he can transform into the Super Saiyan transformation almost subconsciously, rather than will. He requires much less ki in order to transform, and much less ki to maintain the form as well as putting the same life force into attacks and finishers, allowing him for maximum output to all that was mentioned. The form itself also allows Ryuki to maintain the form for an extended period of time and allows him to be perfectly relaxed and engaged in battle when Ryuki needs the form to do so. A minor difficulty is that it's somewhat difficult for him to control his strength in the form for simple and easy tasks. In appearance, Ryuki appears very similar to the inexperienced Super Saiyan transformation, although there are differences. With the aura present, his aura looks around the same calmly flowing aura of the regular Super Saiyan transformation, albeit more golden and having a more present yellow hue, and the aura is smoother and gently flowing. When powered up, instead of the inside of the aura being clear, the inside is a bright, powerful white. His hair appears almost the exact same as his hair in the regular Super Saiyan transformation, although it is more detailed and defined. His eyes appear relaxed both in a relaxed state and in a fighting state, although it can shift to the natural, angry Super Saiyan eyes in battle. His skin color remains the same color as his Super Saiyan transformation. Ryuki can still access this form. This form is now regularly referred to as Ryuki's Super Saiyan form and is treated as such. Super Saiyan Second Grade Ryuki's appearance as a Super Saiyan Second Grade form bears subtle differences from his Super Saiyan transformation. His hair becomes taller and slightly jagged, as well as sharper. His hair color is also slightly paled. His eyebrows became somewhat larger as well. His muscle mass gains a heavy increase, but it's not enough to weigh him down. The aura around him stays the same color as the previous transformation, however, it increases in size and becomes more jagged, and exerts bio-electricity when initiating transformation. His skin color is slightly lightened up, and the hue of light around his body still emits and is slightly lighter as well. When no aura is present, his hair remains still and calm, no longer flowing, like the previous form. The hue of light around his body is still present. Unfortunately, the aggressive and remorseless behavior of the Super Saiyan forms amplified in this form, which causes Ryuki to outright attack opponents on the whim when an upsetting emotion is emitted through him, giving him no time to think about second chance attacks, strategies, or interruptions. This ultimately causes a deficiency in the form and leads to Ryuki eventually discarding the form. Ryuki can still access this form. Super Saiyan Third Grade In appearance, Ryuki's skin color appears redder, due to the increased, stressful blood flow in his body and his muscles, that made it difficult to control his arms. Ryuki's hair grows even bigger, spikier and spreads in different directions. His Super Saiyan aura now flows downward, and can often appear with bio-electrical discharges when he is charging up or powering up in the form, or preparing an attack, as the electricity is more frequent than the Super Saiyan Second Grade Form. Ryuki's muscles gain a heavy muscle increase, as pulsating veins appear. The yellow hue becomes even stronger again, very present in Ryuki's body. Occasionally when he is very angry, or powering up intensively, his eyes can flash to a pure white and remain that way for a couple moments. With no aura, Ryuki's hair appears calm and still, and not flowing. The yellow hue is still present. Ryuki soon discards this form after learning its disadvantages. Ryuki can still access this form. Super Saiyan 2 As a Super Saiyan 2, Ryuki's golden hair becomes longer and more rigid, standing up, even more, looking similar to Super Saiyan 2 Goku's hair, but smaller, as mentioned in the original Super Saiyan form's hair of Ryuki. He loses some strands of hair. His aura now takes on a jagged, fierce flame-like aura due to the Super Saiyan 2's energy radiation. His muscle mass has barely increased in comparison to the Super Saiyan form. Light blue bio-electricity constantly surges around his body and is almost always there on Ryuki. The yellow hue around his clothes is present once again, as his clothes light up more. His skin color remains the same as the Super Saiyan form's skin color. Without aura, Super Saiyan 2 Ryuki's hair is no longer flowing and remains still, while sporting a pale yellow color. The electricity around his body is still present; however, it doesn't surge or appear constantly. The yellow hue is present as well. Ryuki can still access this form. Super Saiyan 3 As a Super Saiyan 3, Ryuki's former hair of a Super Saiyan 2 becomes rigid and smooth again but grows down to Ryuki's waist with a single bang at his forehead, the trademark appearance of a Super Saiyan 3. His eyebrows vanish completely, making his ridges appear longer and revealing a more prominent brow ridge. He has a small increase in muscle mass, and his muscle tone is sharply defined. The golden aura of his previous forms has an extremely high amount of radiation to the point that his aura is almost static; as his golden aura has lightened up to a more yellow color, and it surrounds his entire body like an oval instead of starting from up and down to his body. Bio-electricity is constant once again, with the same color, although even more constant and reaches further outward to his body than before. His skin color remains the same as the Super Saiyan form's skin color. Ryuki's voice is slightly deeper. The yellow hue mentioned before in all of his forms is visibly very present, as it has now morphed into an intense, shining yellow glow, which lightens up all of his clothes to an intense yellow color. Without aura, Ryuki appears mostly the same, as the hair is not flowing and remains still, but has the same golden color present instead of the yellowish-white color. The glow is still present on his body that still lightens up his clothes. The bio-electricity still appears as well, but less frequent, albeit more frequent than his Super Saiyan 2 form's bio-electricity when there is no aura present. Ryuki can still access this form. Category:Gojiran103 Category:Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Super Saiyans Category:Characters who can fly Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Transformation Users